


冷圈写手

by lstea



Category: ABO - Fandom, gb - Fandom, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lstea/pseuds/lstea
Summary: 三观不正的破卡车。含咬、插入、BDSM描写。偏执傲娇渣女A×“纯情闷骚”处男A。强制性爱，走肾大于走心。身体上GB不逆，但精神上男主很攻。简介：“抢我粉丝者，躺好挨操。”（全文纯属虚构，与现实无关。）





	冷圈写手

 

　　如您所见，我是个业余写手。不拿一分钱，用爱发电那种。

　　我一直在各种冷圈扑腾，点击量自然少得可怜。佛系如我倒不怎么在乎，反正有一两个死忠粉丝，被他们暖暖就很知足。

　　直到某天，在我发布新作48小时后，一名特关仍没有来打卡。我随手点开一位GB圈大佬的主页，想吃口粮平复下不安。

　　于是，我亲眼目睹了“失踪者”在大佬评论区吹的连环彩虹屁。放屁时间：4小时前。

　　他们不仅互相关注，还公然打情骂俏。我浏览着一颗颗爱心和一句句亲亲抱抱，牙齿咬得咯咯响。

　　这位太太，我记住您了。

　　-

　　太太的笔名叫“顾厢”，性别未知。他只给我留过一次言，便再没有其他互动。

　　我开始疯狂翻阅他的每一篇文章，对它们吹毛求疵。我被愤怒与嫉妒蒙蔽了双眼，越发觉得他水平堪忧、才不配位。

　　呵，只不过是入圈时间长而已。我上我也行。

　　试水作的排名比顾厢差一截，但距离并没有想象中那么遥远。第二篇则只用半天就登上了榜首，恰好把顾厢的旧文甩在身后。

　　看吧，你的“人气”不过如此。我窝在电脑前，对着数据大笑出声。

　　-

　　我废寝忘食地高产，不久便成了和顾厢平分秋色的“大神”。可他始终没有理会过我，跑路的粉丝也没回来。

　　数个月后，那墙头草突然发出一张合影，艾特了我的假想敌。照片中的少女笑容灿烂，比着剪刀手。她身旁站着一位敷衍假笑的青年。

　　“我终于面基成功了！！顾厢好帅一男A！！！”少女在附言中咆哮道。

　　哦，面基了啊。关我屁事。

　　……等等，这人说什么？男A？？

　　男A？！

　　我迅速存图截屏，开始翻看她的发帖记录。这神经大条的孩子完全不懂保护隐私，字里行间全是情报源。

　　我顺藤摸瓜，轻松查出了想要的信息：顾响，24岁，男性Alpha。居住地址X市X区XXX。

　　巧了，离我家还挺近。这算什么？孽缘？

　　-

　　一般而言，GB圈产粮者要么是拥有“攻心”的女性，要么是喜欢女A的男O。男B都已算少数，男A更是凤毛麟角。这次好不容易碰上个活的，我无论如何都得做好准备，把他上上下下、里里外外地“调查”一番。

　　我收拾好行囊，打扮成普通旅行者的模样，按响了目标住宅的门铃。

　　“请问您是……？”顾响打开门，一脸困惑。

　　“我是您的粉丝！”我佯装兴奋，原地蹦跳起来，“我听说亲友在和您面基，就马上跑过来了！”

　　“真不巧，她今早刚回家。”顾响扶额，“你可别学她乱发东西。”

　　“放心，绝对不会的！”我开始得寸进尺，“我只是想见您一面，在您家喝口水而已！”

　　“……那进来吧。”他无奈退后一步，“别弄脏地板。”

　　-

　　平心而论，我眼前的顾响比合影里好看太多。如果照片算是清秀，真人则可以说惊艳了。

　　我扫视过他的深邃瞳眸、高挺鼻梁，最终凝视在两片饱满唇瓣上。它们色泽偏暗，让人想吮得红润点。

　　“顾厢先生身为男A，为什么会写GB呢？”我坐在顾响身侧，抬脚轻蹭他的小腿。

　　“没人规定男A必须在上。”顾响躲闪无果，颇不自在地往远处挪了挪。他偏头轻咳一声，耳尖染上红晕，“我不喜欢性别刻板印象。”

　　回答倒是冠冕堂皇，但这青涩的反应真有趣。

　　“真好，看来我粉对人了。”我笑道。

　　我很早就注意到，顾厢的文中鲜少有细致的性描写，大多是几笔含糊带过。起初我以为他是个没经验的小屁孩，可现在看来，应当更正为“身体纯洁的成年帅哥”。

　　完美。简直是用于开荤的天菜。

　　“呐，顾厢先生。”我站起身，按住顾响的肩膀，将他抵上沙发靠背，“我可以亲你吗？”

　　“！什——？！”

　　不待他回复，我便径直吻上那两瓣唇。它们如想象中一般弹润柔软，散发着少许甜香。

　　“现在的小孩怎么回事？！”

　　顾响一把推开我，精致的五官第一次染上怒意。他站起身，欲言又止，最终掉头走进洗手间。

　　“我都21了，才不是小孩。”

　　我拧开塑料瓶，将内容物倒入他的水杯。粉末很快溶了个干净，外表看不出丝毫破绽。

　　“难不成顾厢先生还是处？”我把空瓶塞回衣袋。

　　“处不处和这有关系？”顾响黑着脸回到客厅，端起杯子猛喝了口水。

　　“只是随便问问嘛。”我瘪嘴佯装委屈。

　　-

　　客观地说，作为一名男性Alpha，顾响相当绅士。可在我看来，他的“绅士”并非出于谦卑，反而更像是强者对弱者居高临下的怜悯。

　　网上是，现实中也是。

　　他对自己的作品充满信心，所以不屑媚俗，也懒得蹭热度。他明白男A拥有力量优势，断定我无法伤害他，所以允许我进门，原谅我强吻，把这当作对我的恩赐。

　　我痛恨他的傲慢，嫉妒他的自信，因此沉溺于不甘。

　　内心的直感告诉我，只有完全碾碎这家伙的尊严，逼他彻底臣服于我，这场梦魇才能结束。

　　正好，“调查”用具们该上场了。

　　-

　　兴许是为了与粉丝共处，顾响使用过信息素掩盖剂。随着药效减退，他逐渐苏醒，呛人的气味也飘散开来。

　　啧，AA相斥真麻烦。

　　“信息素收着点。熏到我了。”我扬起马鞭，抽上他的赤裸胸膛。

　　顾响痉挛了一下，喉间滚出声呻吟。他睁开眼，后知后觉地挣扎起来，四肢却被镣铐死死束缚。

　　“你家的床很适合固定锁链呢。”我用鞭梢描摹他的伤痕，“是专门定做的？”

　　“……我睡了多久？”

　　顾响打量四周，沉默片刻，抬头直盯向我。他的眸中藏着些许不安，却毫无胆怯之情，比假扮“绅士”时凛冽得多。

　　不愧是我看上的对手。

　　“两个半小时。”我瞟了眼手机，悠哉答道。

　　现在我是强者，所以我原谅你的无礼。我如此心想着，唇角勾起笑容。

　　“那你最好把这些东西解开。”顾响冷笑一声，“我今晚本该和朋友一起吃饭。他见不到我，很快就会找上门。”

　　“哦？‘朋友’？你是说这位？”我拾起他的手机，调出通话记录，“真遗憾，我刚告诉他你一晚上都会忙着艹粉。他立马相信了，还表示羡慕嫉妒恨。”

　　“！这蠢货……”

　　顾响脸色一白，咬紧牙关。他游刃有余的自信褪去了大半，不甘与愤怒淤积在眉间。

　　“所以专心陪我玩吧，顾厢先生。”我抚上他的面颊，轻吻前额，“放心，我会很‘温柔’的。”

　　-

　　不同于娇柔软糯的Omega，顾响的身体线条分明，触感结实，更适合承受鞭笞。我揉捏着他红肿挺立的乳首，俯身吮咬喉结。

　　“为什么……是我？”顾响仰头喘息。

　　“因为你长得好看。”

　　我给他戴上乳夹，开启震动。顾响呼吸一滞，试图蜷起身子，却被锁链攫住。

　　“我……唔……不信。”

　　战栗由胸口蔓延至全身，将处子的肌肤染上微红。他的性器逐渐硬起，勃发出情动的轮廓。

　　“没人关心你信不信。”

　　我站起身，一脚踩上那具柱体，毫不留情地用力碾压。顾响闷哼一声，稍弓起腰颤抖，乳夹摇晃的幅度一同增大。

　　“叫主人。”我举起马鞭，敲了敲另手的掌心。

　　“……。”顾响沉默。

　　“乖。”我用鞭梢拍拍他的脸。

　　“……。”顾响继续沉默。

　　“聋了？”我扯紧项圈皮带，贴近他询问。

　　“无法让我尽兴的……不配被叫主人。”

　　顾响抬眼看向我。他的话语乍听之下像是挑衅，瞳中的期待却占比更多。

　　隐藏抖M？有点意思。

　　-

　　全世界有不少人能抵御痛苦，但快感能让所有人屈服。正因如此，相比施加前者，我更愿意用后者瓦解他人的身心。

　　我挪移脚掌，专注爱抚足下的欲望。男A的阳具尺寸傲人，踩踏起来分量十足，每一丝战栗都被放大至可观。

　　“嗯……哈……”

　　顾响扭摆腰身，喘息声越发粗重，几乎要盖过乳夹震颤的噪音。他的阴茎硬热愈甚，血脉偾张，不一会儿便弹动起来，滴落出透明液体。

　　果然是处男，这点前菜都坚持不住。

　　“要不要休息一下？”

　　我蓦然松开脚，关闭震动，饶有兴味地盯着他看。

　　“！？”

　　那蓄势待发的阳器蓦然失去刺激，只能一次次徒劳地前挺，委屈到渗出白泪。它的主人愣怔当场，双瞳迅速被迷惘覆盖。

　　“把我舔舒服，就让你射。”

　　我褪下内裤，掀起裙摆示意。

　　“……”

　　顾响将我的下身打量一番，默默挪开视线，喉结似乎动了动。

　　“……舔哪里？”

　　他皱起眉，似是强迫自己专注思考，目光却随着情欲翻涌不断涣散。

　　“看你喜欢。”

　　我用足背挑起那濒临崩溃的柱体，一厘厘轻缓摩擦，将它卡死在极乐边缘反复折磨。

　　“！唔！……嗯……”

　　顾响呻吟得愈发难耐，从头顶到脚尖都颤抖起来。他的皮肤泛起粉红，眸中浮现出水光。

　　“麻烦尽快决定。”

　　我微笑着，将马鞭靠近他的性器，在空气中挥了挥。

　　-

　　不出所料，顾响最终选了后面。处男总是想当然地认为窒息比呕吐反射好受。

　　我取下乳夹，背朝他坐下，裙子盖住他的脸。他的灼热呼吸喷洒上来，勾引得花穴湿濡一片。

　　相比某些精通此道的床伴，顾响的技术糟糕透顶。与其指望他毫无章法的“服务”，我宁愿仅靠摩擦索求快慰。

　　“呜唔……”

　　似是由于被阻塞了口鼻，顾响挣扎着摇晃锁链。待我调整完坐姿，他却如同植物人般直挺挺地躺着，再没有多余的反应。

　　“喂。”我蹭了蹭顾响的鼻尖。

　　“……。”顾响纹丝不动。

　　“……还活着吗？”我掀开裙摆问他。

　　“嗯。”顾响闷声道。

　　“活着就继续。”我掐了把他的脸。

　　“我累。”顾响理直气壮。

　　“？？？”

　　用不着起身查看，我就知道他没什么好表情。我火冒三丈，当即举起马鞭，狠抽上他的大腿根部。

　　“！呜！”

　　顾响的腰身弹起来，禁锢四肢的锁链甩出巨响。他执着挺立的性器蔫了一半，受惊般瑟瑟抖着。

　　“下次再偷懒，可就不止打这里了。”

　　我用鞭梢描摹他的阳具，戳了戳两颗卵丸。

　　“！……”

　　顾响瑟缩了一瞬，重新开始舔吮花谷，细致认真到近乎谄媚。他误打误撞掌握了诀窍，衔着阴核重点嘬吸，不时用舌尖戳刺穴口。

　　“这不是……挺好的……”

　　我舒服得双腿发软，只能躬身靠手臂勉强支撑，无暇抚慰愈发胀硬的阴茎。直到快感过载，花瓣痉挛着吐出蜜液，它依旧难耐地颤动着，未能成功释放。

　　我面朝顾响，跨坐上他的胸膛，低头欣赏身下的风景。顾响大口喘息着，唇角溢出银丝，与面颊沾染的淫液混在一起。

　　“帮忙就帮到底呗，顾厢先生。”我用阳器摩挲他湿润的唇周，“待会儿让你更舒服。”

　　“……。”顾响扭开头，不发一语。

　　“喂，这是命令。”我提高音量。

　　“……。”顾响执拗地保持沉默，信息素气味越发浓郁。

　　“呵，非要吃罚酒？”

　　我被熏得心烦意乱，猛力扯紧项圈皮带，迫使他面向我。

　　“！呜。”

　　顾响发出一声酷似呜咽的呻吟，认命般闭上眼，将阴茎前端含入口中。他笨拙却卖力地摆弄舌头，我便配合他的节奏小幅抽送，任青涩的爱抚落上每寸敏感。

　　“舔这里，对，用力点吸。”

　　身为处男，尽管进步神速，顾响的技巧还是差点火候。我不满于他的浅尝辄止，单手撑墙以便平衡，蓦地摆腰挺胯狠狠肏入喉管。

　　“！咕唔……咳……”

　　顾响的口腔不算太浅，会厌收缩恰好能抚慰龟头，犹如低配版的Omega小穴。他憋得面色发紫，却不得不维持仰躺姿势，如性玩具般承受无休无止的操弄。

　　“这是你应得的奖励，乖孩子。”

　　我在高潮来袭的前一刻撤出，任精液一股股迸射在他脸上。

　　“！”

　　顾响本能地甩头躲避，却被我扯紧项圈阻止。他喉间挤出一连串变调的呻吟，性器随之痉挛，未受触碰便尽数释放。

　　“啊呀，这就射干净了？我还想多玩会儿呢。”

　　拍照留念后，我抽了张纸巾，替顾响擦拭面颊。不知是幻觉还是巧合，我感觉到他蹭了蹭我的手掌。

　　-

　　我此前没有操作灌肠的经验，胡乱折腾半天才勉强成功。幸好顾响十分配合，连信息素都收敛了不少。可能是怕我手滑勒死他吧。

　　“你好像很适应嘛。”我拍拍他的屁股，“自己用过后面？”

　　“……。”顾响不置可否。

　　“既然如此，我可不能玩太平淡了。”

　　我把他牵回卧室，重新拴好四肢。顾响被锁链牵扯着，不得不双腿大张，将下身的隐秘暴露无遗。

　　“马上就会舒服了哦。”我戴上指套，蘸取润滑剂，一点点挤入那道窄穴。

　　不愧是男性Alpha，开垦过依旧紧得很。我感受着他肠壁的吸吮，热流涌向下身。

　　“你是在……取悦我吗？”夹杂着低喘的男声响起。

　　“？！”

　　我愕然，抬头与顾响对视。他的瞳中并无蔑视或嘲讽，连羞耻感都少得可怜。他仅仅以探究的目光注视着我，像观察一个实验体。

　　“麻烦搞清楚状况。”我无名火起，扬手抽了他一个耳光，“奴隶还妄想被主人取悦？”

　　“……原来如此。”他偏过头，低笑自语，“是个傲娇主人啊。”

　　“。”

　　我懒得理会他阴阳怪气的评论，将注意力集中回扩张上。待甬道吞吃了三根手指，顾响明显颤抖起来，眉目间的狂妄大半被情欲压制。

　　“这张嘴比刚才那张乖多了。”我笑道，“它一开始就在努力吸我呢。”　

　　“！”

　　话音刚落，包裹入侵物的肉壁骤然收缩，分泌出些许湿润。我朝四周碾压按揉，直到顾响蓦地反弓起腰身，再次死死咬住我。

　　“是这里吗？”

　　我勾了勾指尖，满意地听到他呼吸一颤，鼻腔溢出竭力强忍的闷哼。他的阴茎早已重新抬头，正以幅度渐增的战栗表达渴望。

　　“接下来想要什么？它还是我？”

　　我抽出手，拾起个遍布凸点的按摩棒，抵上他翕张的穴口摩擦。

　　顾响：“只要是主人选的，我都喜欢。”

　　我：“？？？”

　　若这答案出自别人口中，我必定感到心满意足。可正因为是这家伙所言，我只觉脑中警铃大作，仿佛即将踏入某个圈套。

　　“……反正，怎么选都不一定能满足我。”似是对我的反应相当满意，顾响笑起来。

　　“。”

　　很好，这可是你自找的。

　　-

　　当我从包里拿出锁阳环时，顾响愣了一瞬。他眼中闪过一丝不知名的异样情绪，随后转开头。

　　“现在后悔也没用了。”我幸灾乐祸道。

　　“……怎么可能后悔。”他闷笑着。

　　？这混蛋又打算耍什么花招？？我暂停动作，盯着他看。

　　“这点心理素质可不行啊，主人。”顾响对上我的目光，弯眸开口，“连虚张声势都分不出。”

　　“！”

　　我的脑袋嗡一声响，太阳穴突突跳。胸腔内隐藏的火种霎时燎原，不知是源于怒意抑或其他。

　　“闭嘴！”

　　我扬起手，却在空中顿住，如关节生锈般挥不下去。顾响偏头闭眼，安详地等待刑罚。

　　“……。”

　　我迟疑半晌，最终放下胳膊，专注调整锁阳环的紧度。顾响低吟出声，性器不知足地越发饱胀，摇晃着仿佛在耀武扬威。

　　“你是故意的吧。”我调整锁链，指引他转换成跪趴姿势。

　　“你猜？”他的言语间笑意更深，乍听上去酷似打情骂俏。

　　“没兴趣。”我冷笑一声。

　　-

　　我逐寸深入时，顾响跌在床上粗喘，像一条出水的鱼。他的肠壁紧紧吸附着我，讨好般卖力夹吮。

　　“喂，放松点。”我不耐烦，给了他屁股一巴掌，“不是自己玩过吗？”

　　顾响：“自己碰没你舒服。”

　　我：“……奉承我可没好处。”

　　顾响：“实话实说而已。”

　　我：“。”

　　处子Alpha的后穴稍欠湿软，但有紧致度作为弥补，相比Omega并不逊色。我抵上那块开启快感的软肉，缓缓抽送摩擦。

　　“唔……”

　　顾响攥紧床褥，死咬牙关，腰胯却浪荡地摇摆着，竭力引诱我加大力道。

　　“想要什么？你不说我可没法知道。”

　　我弯下身，朝他的阴茎前端屈指一弹。

　　“……继续。”顾响震颤一瞬，沙哑着开口。

　　“继续什么？继续休息吗？”我悠闲地继续磨洋工。

　　“继续……”他喘了口气，低声道，“操我。”

　　“这不已经在操了。”我象征性地顶弄两下。

　　“我想被主人……操到射出来。”

　　顾响停顿片刻，垂下头，破罐破摔道。话音未落，他被绑缚的阳具猛然弹动一下，撞上我的掌心。

　　“说句实话都能兴奋？够饥渴的。”

　　我握住他的卵丸轻捻揉搓，下身却大开大合，毫不留情地侵犯到底。顾响被榨出一连串惊叫，几乎盖过牵扯锁链的噪音。

　　“男人只有一个洞真可惜。”

　　我拾起按摩棒，打开震动，贴上他的性器游走。那枪支被弹药填满，底火燃烧着，却只能在内外交织的冲击下抽搐痉挛。

　　“放开我……呜……主人……”

　　受堵塞的能量逆行传递，将热度蔓延至每一颗细胞。被我操弄的身体颤抖求饶，却履次沉腰挺臀迎合冲撞。

　　“在我爽完之前，别想着偷跑。”我俯首低语。

　　身下人的欲望早已抵达极限，束缚间仍溢出淫靡的白浊。不知是有心抑或无意，他开始收缩肠壁，试图将我强推上顶峰。

　　“！啧。”

　　湿热吮吸抚慰着鼓胀筋络，令酥麻感循着神经流遍全身，逐渐积累于腰际。我一时招架不住，本能地挺胯钉入甬道深处，情欲化为实体倾泻而出。

　　“……骚货。”

　　待快慰浪潮褪去，我才意识到交媾节奏已被顾响带跑，胸中顿生怨气。我语带愤懑，粗暴地扯下锁阳环，一口气将性器拔出。

　　“！哈啊……”

　　顾响毫不掩饰地呻吟出声，享受意味远大于痛苦。他战栗着释放出精华，径直瘫倒于床褥间，双瞳失焦不再动作。

　　-

　　“感谢贡献素材。”

　　我翻身下床，将可回收道具搬进洗手间清洗，穿戴好衣物。收拾完行囊后，我走回卧室，朝顾响晃了晃手机。

　　“录像已经上传云端了，你知道该怎么做。”

　　“……。”

　　顾响沉默着，朝我抬起手指，却最终什么都没说。

　　-

　　我撰写完“纯属虚构”的新作，确认发布。五分钟后，一则评论消息弹出。

　　顾厢：“我可没你写的那么受。”

　　“？？？！！！？？”

　　我惊得从椅子上蹦了起来，赶忙刷新网页。不出所料，读者们也不明所以，评论里一排排复读问号。

　　“太太之间的爱恨情仇？？”

　　“惩罚游戏吗？？？”

　　“难道他们真的……？”

　　“神仙的世界我不懂……”

　　“新……新的CP已经出现？？”

　　“明人不说暗话，我想产粮。”

　　可恶，风向越来越奇怪了。我脑仁疼得发紧，抬手揉了揉太阳穴，这才发现脸烫得像火烧。

　　顾响这家伙太狡猾，必须搞清楚他的目的。我深呼吸迫使自己冷静，点开私聊窗口。

　　我：“你什么意思？”

　　顾厢：“字面意思。”

　　得，这玩意儿还是跟以前一样趾高气昂。我强忍住揍屏幕一拳的冲动。

　　我：“我本来就不打算继续找你，你没必要威胁我。”

　　顾厢：“这叫威胁？我明明是来示好的。”

　　？示好？对入室强上自己的人示好？？我一头雾水，无法理解他的脑回路。

　　顾厢：“还有，什么叫‘不打算继续找’？我魅力不够吗？”

　　？这人怎么回事？被S上瘾了？？还带续杯的？？？

　　我：“……我不明白您想表达什么。有话直说。”

　　难道他想引诱我再睡一次，好收集证据报警？不对，这聊天记录已经能证实自愿了，报警不可能有用。

　　顾厢：“我想和你谈个恋爱。”

　　我：“……？”

　　我呆愣半晌，缓缓敲下两个字符。内心的问号排成方阵呼啸而过，铺天盖地如同灭绝前的旅鸽。

　　啥情况啊？咋回事啊？？为什么啊？？？

　　顾厢：“算了，在这说你也不会信。先去看下我的新置顶，想好再答复。”

　　我看着他故作绅士的高傲劲，白眼差点翻到天上。但鄙视归鄙视，指令还是得照做，省得掉进什么诡异陷阱。

　　-

　　“鉴于有读者批评我太过高冷，在此声明：该号仅用于发文和凹人设，想围观本性的请去@我只是个吃粮小号。”

　　这小号的名字相当眼熟，印象中是点赞列表的常客。我来不及细想，顺着链接戳进它的主页。

　　一篇篇转载文章映入眼帘，几乎清一色是我的作品。我点开评论区，划过围观路人的大呼小叫，翻找到这账号的初始留言。

　　“难得找到喜欢足交的太太！好开心！！”

　　“锁阳环太令人向往了，真希望有人能和我实践。”

　　“太太说她不介意和陌生人尝试，我有个大胆的想法……”

　　“算了吧，我一点经验都没有，肯定被嫌弃。”

　　“太太说她没有男朋友，可我不知道她的择偶标准。”

　　“她说‘长得好看就行’，这么随便吗……不知道该不该开心。”

　　“太太说想艹粉，让我们拿照片报名。我不敢发照片，只能放弃。”

　　“太太又说是开玩笑的，真好。这样我没睡到，别人也没睡到，还是同一起跑线。”

　　“新作写个被太太强上的故事吧。完美，就这么决定了。”

　　……这都哪跟哪？什么神奇玩意儿？？我觉得自己仿佛在知识盲区的海洋乘风破浪，水底铺满了黑人问号与熊猫头表情包。

　　我：“我看完了。你想表达什么？”

　　顾厢：“我一直想睡你。”

　　他妈的，要睡也是我睡你。我咽下脏话。

　　我：“所以呢？你不是已经被睡过了？”

　　顾厢：“我还想接着睡。”

　　我：“？？？”

　　我震惊于他堪比大气层的脸皮厚度，一时间说不出话。要不是他长得好看，我肯定拉黑举报二连送上。

　　顾厢：“说实话，我没什么经验，要正式交往有点紧张。如果你愿意，我们可以从炮友做起。”

　　事态发展彻底超越了我的认知。我抱住头脸滚键盘，输入一串乱码。

　　顾厢：“顺带一提，我刚拿到药物检测报告。”

　　他发来一张图片，是医院化验单。那上面赫然写明了我使用的药剂。

　　顾厢：“再顺带一提，我家客厅有摄像头。”

　　……完美，这下没法讨价还价了。我瘫倒在键盘上，压出一长段“R”。

　　我：“……你想要我怎么样？”

　　顾厢：“我说过了，想和你谈个恋爱。”

　　……行吧，谈就谈，谁怕谁。双方手上都有把柄，大不了两败俱伤。

　　顾厢：“今晚一起吃个饭？就我们俩。”

　　我：“好。”

　　反正他好看干净，血赚不亏。我如此催眠着自己，订好了酒店房间。


End file.
